


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Early Work, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan loves to torture you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> written 12/07/09. originally posted at ff.net. cross-posted here

"Do you want to cum, pretty boy?" He asks, voice low and husky.

You answer with a strangled gasp.

His hand moves slowly, up and down. He squeezes and loosens as he sees fit. He wants a reaction out of you. Obviously, he gets what he wants.

You gasp, cry and moan. He only grins, like a Cheshire cat. Your hands latch onto his neck. You whimper. You want release.

His hand keeps the same motion, up and down. Doesn't quicken, doesn't slow. He's drawing it out of you. He likes to hear you, see you. He loves to torture you.

He knows when your about to release when you buck your hips into his hand. One of your hands move to the chair, gripping it hard, nails digging into the arm rest. You bite your lip to stifle your moans but you both know its not working.

"Cum for me, pretty boy," He whispers.

You lose it.

You cry out, now gripping his shoulders, eyes closed, head back. He keeps moving his hand. Strand after strand pours out of you. He grins even more, pulling you close.

Your release tires you out. You slump against him and he cleans you. Your eyes begin to close and you can feel him carrying you. Things shuffle, you don't know what, but he's laying right beside you, fingers intertwined with your own.

"I love you, Reid," He whispers.

It's the most beautiful thing you've heard.


End file.
